


Gambling With Lives

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Las Vegas. The Mafia. 19-something. What more does a girl need? Oh, of course, not only to be the head of the house but also drunkenly buying a girl off of an auction.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn.

She never wanted to be a part of this. Her mother would never have wanted her to be a part of this. Yet here she was, taking over for her father. A father she didn't even know she had till a few short years ago. He had come to her with gifts and the promise of a better life. One where she didn't have to work to help pay for rent. She could go back to school if she wanted, she could travel anywhere she wanted.

She had accepted it too greedily. Her mother was sick and her medicine was expensive. She was promised her mom would get the best care, because he still loved her. Things were fine in the start.

Until her mom passed away and her father showed her the family business. She was horrified to learn that her father was the head of a mafia syndicate and now was the time to show her the ropes.

When she turned 21 her father got shot down by police during a raid and Elsa was left to take over. Now at the age of 30 she finally made peace with the fact that she ran one of the biggest crime families in Las Vegas, having just about all the casinos in her pocket. Sometimes others will set up shop and she'll let them be till they started moving into territories they shouldn't before being run out.

"Elsa, are you ready?" Her most trusted bodyguard, Kristoff, asked as he knocked on her bedroom door. A few seconds later it opens and Elsa glares up at him.

"Do I have to go?" She growls as she tugs at her suit vest. The ice blue stood out well surrounded by the white she chose to wear. Kristoff had to admit it was extremely rare to see women in men's cloths, but Elsa made it work. She seemed to put men to shame.

"It's just this once, go show your face, drink a beer and you can leave after at least two showings," he says smiling to her. Elsa rolls her eyes and grabs her hat.

"I'm seriously thinking of banning this, I don't like the concept," she grumbles. Kristoff falls into step beside her as he chuckles.

"I know you don't like it, but it's once in a while and we don't want to start a war," he explains and Elsa just sighs. He was right. The only time she allowed this specific felony to happen was if all the other big mafia families came to Vegas. It was a way of giving them a safe environment to do this in exchange for them not ruining her city.

Everyone deserved some relaxation once in a while and what better place than sin city itself? She's not even at the auction house yet and she already wishes she was home.

"Maybe you'll see something you like tonight," Kristoff said as he opened her car door for her. She glares up at him before getting in.

"This isn't property were talking about Kristoff, these are humans just like you and I," she hisses and his shoulders sag a little before getting in beside her.

"I know Elsa, but what can we do? We made a deal, we need to stick with it or we have war on our hands," he says. Elsa just rubs at her temples as she sighs.

"I know, I just hate it," she whispers and he pats her shoulder.

The drive to the auction house is silent. She needed to think, to steel herself and brace for what was to come. She didn't have excuses anymore to not attend.

The worst part was that the place was nice. It was warm and lovely and if it weren't a front for what was happening in a different room this would have been a very nice gala. Elsa hated it.

"Ah Miss Arendelle, you finally make it to one of these events," a man around her age says as he smiles to her. She gives him a once over, her eyes locking onto his side burns.

"Mister Westergård, good to see you, I hope your brothers aren't here," she almost growls and he chuckles.

"I'm glad to say no. Father was merciful and made them leave the family business. They call themselves the Stabington Brothers now. Nothing but low class thieves, you're city is safe," he smiles and she feels her shoulders relax a little.

"Our families have never seen eye to eye in the past Hans, let the two of us keep peace for a change," Elsa sighs as she grabs a beer while Hans takes the cocktail. The wait frowns at the two before shaking their head and leaving.

"The auction is about to start, care to join me till there?" He asks and she sighs.

"Might as well get it over with, doubt anything will catch my eye," she grumbles and he just chuckles.

"I hear they have girls from Norway and boys from Italy this year," he smiles, but Elsa just shrugs it off. Once in the private room Elsa stands as far away as she can. The other heads of families joined soon after before a bright light shines on the small stage at the end of the room.

Elsa doesn't pay much attention. Her eyes scan the people in the room. Everyone looked happy and she couldn't see any of them carrying a weapon. So far this particular event has always gone off without a hitch. She suspects it's the free booze.

Elsa feels her head start to swim as she downs her sixth beer that night. There had been a few girls and boys on auction already so she feels like she can go home now. As she slowly makes her way to the exit her eyes catch the next girl up for auction. Her heart races in her chest and she feels heat swarm to her cheeks. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she knew one thing.

_I must have her._

"Ten thousand," she says stepping forward making the people closest to her jump.

"Twenty," someone else says and she growls.

"Fifty!" Elsa steps all the way to the stage. Her head was clearing with her determination.

"Seventy," Hans says to her side. She glares at him.

"Eighty," she says and he glares back.

"Ninety," he hisses and Elsa feels her eye twitch. Her head snaps to the auctioneer as he starts counting down. Her eyes shift to the girl who just looks so miserable to be there and her heart aches.

"One hundred," she says in a low growl, daring him to outbid her. His eyes widen as he takes a step back.

Her ears ring as the auctioneer declares her the winner and she feels smug. Smug and a little sick to her stomach. What was she thinking! Buying a person like they were property? God she felt ready to throw up, the alcohol wasn't helping at all.

The drive was silent. The girl was looking to her lap where her hands were cradled. Elsa couldn't stop staring. She felt bad, yet the girl's beauty was holding her captivated. It was a little unnerving that the girl hasn't said anything.

"Are you hungry? When we get home I'll have someone cook you something, a nice cup of hot chocolate might be nice. Then you can go to bed, I will have a room arranged for you, then tomorrow we could go shopping for some cloths for you," Elsa said as she stroked the rim of her hat.

Still the girl said nothing, but she did look up to the blonde. Elsa's breath hitched at the beautiful teal eyes staring at her.

"What's your name?" Elsa asked as she leaned forward slightly.

"Anna," she said. It was so soft that if Elsa hadn't been leaning closer she might not have heard it.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Elsa and I promise to take good care of you. I'm not like the others at that place," Elsa hummed softly. She never usually speaks this much, but the alcohol was loosening up her tongue a little.

Anna searched her eyes before hugging herself and looking out the window. Elsa bit her lip. She fears they might have drugged her to keep her docile and she was only now moving and reacting due to whatever it was they had used was wearing off.

The blonde bit her lip as her leg started to bounce. Nervousness setting in as the reality of the situation dawned on her more and more. She had just bought a person. A person! Bought a-!

_Calm down Elsa, conceal don't feel._

Once back at the estate Kristoff opened the door for her and Anna. Elsa wasn't sure if it was okay to touch her to lead her in, or if she would follow her willingly or, heck, even make a run for it! She looked to the tall man and he just shrugged.

"Um, please follow me," Elsa said as she waved to the doors and Anna just nodded as she held herself. Kristoff took up the rear as they walked, to make sure the girl wouldn't stray.

"So like I said, you'll have your own room and of course you can have something to eat now if you want and take a shower, then tomorrow we'll go shopping for you for some cloths," Elsa said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Elsa, take a breather," Kristoff said in worry. The blonde took a deep breath and stopped in front a door.

"This should be a good enough room for you," she said and opened the door. The inside was rather spacious and nicely decorated. Anna seemed to be taken back by this as she blinked and looked to the woman. It was as if she only now realized that Elsa was being genuine in her actions.

"You must be hungry! Kristoff please go wake Gerda and ask her to make some sandwiches and to bring some tea," Elsa said as she clapped her hands. The man jumped and saluted before jogging off.

"There is a bathroom joined to this room so you can take a shower and once that's done and you've eaten you can sleep. I'll let you sleep till you wake up before we go do the shopping," Elsa said as she smiled nervously. She was almost sober and if she were she might not be this much of a wreck.

Anna simply nodded and entered into the room, closing the door and making Elsa sigh and hung her head. It took her a few seconds to straighten her spine and go make preparations for her…special guest.


	2. Chapter 2

She'd been staring at the same paper for the past hour now. The clock showed that it was well into the morning. Nearly 9 AM. Elsa's been awake for three hours or was that four? She's not sure; she'd been rolling around for a long while before deciding to get up.

Her head was foggy due to the alcohol from the night before, but luckily she was spared from a headache. She still couldn't believe what she did the night before. How could she stoop so low?

Elsa groaned and held her head as she rested her face on the table. She would need to do so much to make it up to Anna for all of this. Her mother would not have been proud of her for doing this.

"Hangover?"

Elsa snapped upright, the paper she was resting against flying everywhere. Anna was standing in front of her wearing a simple dress that Elsa had asked one of her maids to lend the girl. The boss's jaw dropped.

So her alcoholic mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Anna was really beautiful, especially wearing just a simple green dress. She could feel her heart bang against her chest as her cheeks flushed. The girl's eyes were cold, no light inside them. That made Elsa a little sad, maybe she could at least make her smile after today.

"No, no I'm just a little tired," Elsa said as she stood up. Her eyes flicked to Kristoff and the man nodded before leaving to stand outside.

"I could come back," Anna said as she turned slightly.

"Please stay or we could go out right now if you want. We could go shop and have lunch after? You ate breakfast right?" Elsa asked, feeling nervous for the first time in forever.

Anna nodded as she looked down. Her hands clasped behind her. Elsa was trying to get over the girls accent, but was impressed with her English skills.

"Well then, let me just grab my things," Elsa said as she moved to her armoire. She always kept a spare suit in there for unexpected events. She grabbed her jacket and handgun. To complete her outfit she fastened a tie to her neck and placed her fedora onto her head.

When Elsa turned back around she found Anna watching her with a strange look in her eyes. The girls head was tilted and her eyes kept flicking to her hat and gun. Elsa felt herself blush slightly as she holstered her gun and pulled on her jacket. She then reached into a tin box on her table. Pulling out a cigar she freezes at the slight sneer on the girls face. Looking down Elsa clears her throat before placing it back in the box. Nasty habit, she should stop.

"Let's go doll, I mean Anna, I mean lady I mean…ma'am," Elsa face palms as she walks past the redhead. Why was she suddenly unable to function like a human being? Anna was just a girl! A girl like her! A pretty girl…get it together Boss!

"Kristoff, could you fetch the car please?" Elsa says as she opens her study doors. The man nods and jogs off to the front of the manor. Anna was silently following behind Elsa, looking down as she held her hands behind her back.

Elsa wanted to reassure her that she didn't need to act all shy and proper like some…well trained toy, but she had an image to uphold with the men that were in the manor. She squared her shoulders and walked out to the front, eyes darting to the men that stood guard at key spots. They all gave her polite nods and she relaxed.

Kristoff was already waiting outside with the car, the door open. Elsa took a deep breath before moving for Anna to get in first. The redhead looked to her briefly before ducking in.

"Kristoff, you did make sure to let the others know I'm coming right?" Elsa asked as she looked to the blonde man.

"Of course Elsa, you know me," he smiled to her and she felt some of her stress melt away. Once she slid into the seat next to Anna she felt all her confidence leave her once more.

"So, Anna, what can you tell me about yourself?" Elsa asked as she fidgeted with her tie.

"Nothing to tell," Anna simply said in her accent as she looked to the side.

Well there went that idea.

Elsa puffed out her cheeks as she let out a big breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her eyes traveled to the window and watched as they slowly entered into the busier streets of the business districts.

Anna gives Elsa a glance before looking down at her hands. Before she could gather her will to say something the car stops and Elsa gets out. The blonde holds the door open for the redhead and Anna slowly gets out. She looks around and gives a slight head tilt.

"I think we should try Lumière first, he's pretty good and owes me a few favors," Elsa smiles to Anna as she leads her inside the rather grand looking boutique.

"Ah, but if it isn't _la patronne_! Come, come I have new designs just for you and your new _petite amie,_ " A skinny yet tall French man says as he pulls off the measuring tape from around his shoulders.

"Petite am- Lumière! We are not…not," Elsa briefly looks to Anna who was looking to them with her head tilted before hissing at the man, " _les amoureux_!"

The man giggled and shrugged.

"Yes, we are, show the dresses," Anna said from beside them, making Elsa jump slightly.

The French man blinked before giggling to himself and pulled out a set of new styled dresses. Ones Elsa must say did look rather pretty. How she missed the days she wore dresses, now she had an imagine to uphold. Not that she hated wearing men's clothing; she just simply wishes she could wear dresses out in the open again.

Elsa watched as Anna stepped up onto the platform to get her measures taken. The girl followed the mans every move as he did his work while singing something in French. The girl looked like a natural beauty. Out the corner of her eye she could see other women that were in the boutique whispering under each other about Anna's somewhat unique look.

It wasn't everyday one saw a natural redhead with so many freckles and pale skin. They might actually be mistaking her for Irish, a lot of those around, not much women though. What really stood out were those beautiful teal eyes. Elsa shook her head. No, no, no this wasn't happening. She takes a deep breath and looks through the dresses he had pulled out for them.

"Lumière, were these perhaps inspired by New Orleans?" Elsa asked and the man nodded.

"Ah yes, yes, you see when I was on my _vacances._ I decided to travel and see different _modes_! I _tombé amoureux de_ with their _mode_ and made my own," he said with a bright grin. Elsa smiled and nodded before picking out a really beautiful green and black dress.

"Try this one Lumière," Elsa says as she hands the dress to him. He lights up even more and ushers Anna into a changing room with the dress. Elsa pulls out a suit she likes and was about to ask him to tailor it for her when the doors burst open.

"Ah Miss Winter, buying another outfit are we?"

"Good morning Officer Phoebus," Elsa greeted politely. This was one of the few policemen that did not fall for her charms and batting eyelashes. If she were to fall to the law it would be to this man. So she opted to be on her best behavior.

She watched as he looked over the hats before picking up a black fedora. He studied it and tried it on before placing it back and taking a light brown one. Elsa gave brief glances at her two men pretending to be customers. They gave her a look and she shook her head just slightly.

"You know, I think it would be in your best interest to know that the Westergård's are a little upset with something happening over near their casino, so far there's no reason for police to be involved, but I thought you'd like to know," officer Phoebus said as he looked back to Elsa.

Elsa felt her eye twitch before she cleared her throat. She swears if one of her lieutenants were looking for trouble again she's going to need to have an intervention again.

"I'll ask Hans what's wrong next time I see him, Officer Phoebus, want to keep the peace don't we?" Elsa smiled politely and he nodded.

They both looked to Lumière as he squealed. Anna had stepped out and she was looking spectacular. Elsa doesn't think the French man would even need to alter the dress, it looked perfect as is.

"A new pretty face in Sin City? How do you do doll?" Officer Phoebus said as he walked closer, a love struck look in his eyes. Elsa wanted to growl and punch him in the face. She could even see her men tense up, but again she gave them a short shake of her head.

Anna blinked at the man approaching her; she was walking down the three steps and stumbled a little. Elsa twitched to go catch her but Officer Phoebus moved faster. Anna on the other hand caught herself and just about avoided the man's helpful gesture like it would kill her.

Elsa bit her lip as Anna gave him a sneer before moving to stand at her side. She felt the girl grip her arm, making the taller look to her. Anna still had that cold look to her eyes and it sent a shiver up Elsa's spine.

"I really like this dress, Elsa, may I have it?" Anna asked. Elsa swears it sounded extra sweet. The redhead even moved her one hand down to hold Elsa's hand, like they were old sweethearts and Anna was pouting for a gift.

"Please?" She asked softly as she hugged Elsa's arm to her. It took everything in Elsa not to blush and babble like a moron.

"Sure doll, anything for you," she smiled. Anna smiled back and kissed her cheek. That made Elsa blush and it made her feel smug at seeing the look that flashed over Officer Phoebus's face. The man frowned and shook his head.

"A shame, but I will be on my way. Remember what I said Miss Winter," he grumbled before leaving. Elsa relaxed and let out a sigh. Anna let go of her arm before returning to the tailor.

Elsa was a little hurt by the sudden change, but can she blame Anna? The girl didn't want the man to advance on her, logical to show one isn't interested by pretending to be with someone else. Didn't mean it couldn't hurt.

"Lumière, get Anna whatever she wants and fit them to her," Elsa said before dropping onto a nearby sofa, rubbing at her eyes. She was tired and forming a headache.

She was about to actually doze off when there was pressure each side of her. She startled awake and groaned internally at seeing who was disturbing her. A quick glance told her that Anna was in the dressing room again, why she was nervous of her seeing this was beyond her.

"Looking snazzy today Boss."

"Real snazzy, got all dressed for us?"

Elsa wanted to die.

"Ah if it isn't the sisters, you know I heard Sebastian was looking for new talents, you two should go talk to him," Elsa said with a tight smile. They both perked up and gave the other a look before scampering out the building. The women were rather beautiful to look at, but their beauty was sullied by their obvious greed and standoffish attitudes.

"Sorry Sebastian boy, but they're your problem now," Elsa said under her breath before a light giggling caught her attention. Her eyes castes up and this time she actually smiled.

"My sisters bothering you again, Miss Winter?" The blonde asked as she smiled kindly.

"Ah the sister I actually like. You know, maybe I'll throw a twenty into the street and watch them fight for it," Elsa chuckled and the image. The woman giggled again.

"I tried steering them away when I saw you inside, but you know them? Once they get a whiff of money they go on the hunt," the woman said with a slight shrug.

"Don't worry about it, doll," Elsa smiled bright. A clearing of a throat to her side caught her attention. The look on Anna's face was enough to make her want o cower. Where her eyes were cold it now showed some form of anger and she swears she saw the girls lip twitch.

"I changed my mind, I do not want it anymore," Anna said as she dropped the dress onto the arm rest of the sofa and walked out. Elsa blinked and jumped up.

"My apologies Ella. See you around," Elsa said before grabbing the dress and walking out after the redhead. She was so confused, just a minute ago Anna wanted the dress and now she didn't? Why?

"Anna, Anna wait, hey what's wrong?" Elsa asked as she managed to catch up with the girl. Anna was standing on the edge of the side walk, looking up and down the street as cars moved past.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Elsa said and went to gently take the girls clenched hand. Anna ripped her arm away and glared at her. The boss clenched her teeth, she was sick of this.

"I don't know what's wrong, but could you at least show me a little respect?" Elsa said, her years of being used to being respected finally waking up her pride. Anna took a deep breath and just folded her arms over her chest as she turned away.

"Silent treatment eh? Women, typical," Elsa huffs and rubs her forehead. The headache was now in full swing.

"I guess everyone is a doll to you," Anna snipped, catching Elsa off guard.

"Is that why you're upset? Because I called someone else doll?" Elsa asked, still mostly confused, but at least this was something. Anna remained silent.

"Let's just go get lunch, okay?" Elsa sighed, but the girl just kept being silent. Elsa closed her eyes and turned in the direction of the closest diner.

"Do you want me to never call anyone but you doll ever again?" Elsa asked after a few seconds as she turns back to the redhead. Anna's eye twitched but was still silent. This made Elsa sigh deeply.

"There's only you, doll…only you," Elsa said softly as she looked down. It was mostly meant for herself and she wasn't sure if she actually voiced the words.

"Lunch sounds good," Anna said and moved to stand beside Elsa. The boss was a little confused when the redhead linked her arm through Elsa's and then cling to her. It was almost possessive. Elsa wasn't sure what to think anymore and her heart was beating too damn fast for her to think.

Anna was one interesting dame that's for sure.


End file.
